


In His Kiss

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Post War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-21
Updated: 2006-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Every kiss is different, and they wouldn't have it any other way.





	In His Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Sometimes it is about possession. 

 

Their tongues battle; seeking, claiming, and leading. An intense desire to own and to belong. A single nip behind the ear followed by a trail of bite marks along the collar. It is an unspoken agreement. A single look that always signals more. 

 

Sometimes Harry takes control. It is still a shock to Ron when he does it, and he can never quite figure out what prompts it. Harry lowers his eyes and licks his lips before kissing Ron like he is his savior. It is desperate and needy and Ron sometimes feels like he is the one drowning under Harry’s attentions. 

 

Ron is easier to figure out. Harry always knows what's coming, from the fire burning in his eyes to the way he holds his body. Where Harry is desperate, demanding an anchor, Ron is passionate, claiming and owning. He kisses Harry as if he might never see him again, breathing him in and savoring him. 

 

**♥♥♥♥♥**

 

Other times it is like a dance. 

 

It is as if their bodies are molded as one; hearts and mind synchronized. A slide of tongue against tongue, all warm heat and smooth sensation. It is sensual, sweet, and completely undemanding. 

 

Harry smiles brightly as he meets Ron’s lips. It is almost hesitant and shy. The slow slide of lips, breathy moans, and a tenderness that makes Ron’s toes curl. 

 

Ron’s grin is always infectious, and it leaves Harry feeling like it is the first time all over again. He is warm and affectionate, caressing Harry as if he were the most special thing in the world. He does it so tenderly, Harry sometimes feels like his heart might shatter from the quiet intensity. 

 

**♥♥♥♥♥**

 

At times it is wicked. 

 

So very sexy and devilish; physical in the most primal way. 

 

With Harry it is natural and uninhibited. He kisses unaffected, without a care in the world. Throwing the passion of a lifetime into a single kiss, Harry makes kissing seem a sin of its own. He works responses from Ron as if he were a fine instrument to be played. 

 

Ron whispers naughty words as his tongue makes love to Harry’s mouth. It is primitive and raw, and Harry thinks that Ron is the only one who can make kissing feel more intimate than actual sex. 

 

**♥♥♥♥♥**

 

From time to time it is innocent. 

 

They kiss tentatively, as if they don’t actually know each other better than they know themselves. Neither one understands what triggers it, but each time it begins with a coy glance. 

 

Harry lightly brushes his lips against Ron’s. It is so light that Ron almost thinks he imagined it, except that Harry always follows it with a strong press of their lips. There are no tongues and for some reason it is always close-mouthed, but sometimes Ron feels like this kiss says more than any of Harry’s other kisses. 

 

Ron does it different; he’s never been shy, but Harry knows this is as close to it as he will ever get. He kisses Harry almost reverently, like it was their first kiss and he’s got everything to lose. It makes Harry’s heart clench, and it always feels like Ron is promising him everything all over again. 

 

**♥♥♥♥♥**

 

No matter how they kiss, though, it is always overwhelming. 

 

They both pour their hearts into every kiss. Harry and Ron have never just gone through the motions, and every kiss is a reminder of past that lead them here, and of every kiss that’s left to come.


End file.
